Juego
by Jessi RoNi
Summary: Recién casados y recién empieza la guerra. Una dulce y loca historia de amor. Historia inspirada en la canción She's crazy but she's mine de Alex Sparrow.


No soy muy fan de hacer One-Shot pero de la nada se me vino a la mente esta alocada y divertida historia. Como dice, está inspirada en una canción que me encanta.

Espero que les guste y se diviertan con esta corta historia.

Advertencias: Tiene un poco de lemon. Tal vez mucho ¬w¬

.

Los cerezos inundaban el lugar, la dulce briza los hacía danzar al compás del viento. El sol resplandecía con amabilidad en este día tan especial. Era un día maravilloso para una boda. Su boda.

Tras varios años de amistad y dos años de noviazgo, por fin su amado Naruto le había propuesto matrimonio, y ahora, después de tres meses, por fin podían unirse en sagrado matrimonio.

La ceremonia se llevó en calma y serenidad. Hicieron la ceremonia sin interrupciones y en una alegría que rebosaba por todo el lugar. Todo perfecto. Hasta que llegó la noche. Todo rastro de tranquilidad había desaparecido al tener en las manos las copas de vino.

Sus mejores amigas, Sakura e Ino, armaron el pachangon apenas y pudieron tomar un gota de alcohol. Los amigos de su ahora esposo bailaban sin control en la pista de baile. Rock Lee armó un completo descontrol al tener el alcohol en su organismo. Terminó por destrozar un par de mesas junto con la escultura de hielo que habían encargado. Después de un tiempo, gracias a la ayuda de su primo, pudieron amarrarlo a el tronco de un árbol.

La comida se llevó entre pláticas y bromas. Y también la inevitable charla sobre la noche de bodas que solo terminó por estallarle la cabeza por la vergüenza.

Cuando la fiesta terminó y por fin pudieron estar solos, no dudaron en darse todo el amor que no pudieron darse en el día, gracias a sus amigos que no los dejaron estar juntos por estar chismeando con ellos.

Entre caricias y besos ardientes, terminaron por consumar su matrimonio. Uniéndose en uno.

A la mañana siguiente, al despertar entre sus suaves cobijas pudo apreciar con más intensidad algo que ya había descubierto tiempo atrás, que era lo atento y cariñoso que era su ahora esposo al traerle de comer un delicioso desayuno a la cama.

Pero no solo eso descubrió ese día.

Se había percatado que su amado esposo le encantaba jugarle pequeñas bromas. Desde sustos, hasta hacerla avergonzar por sus palabras.

Todo al principio fue en pequeñas bromas, hasta ese día. En donde la broma había sido más de lo que la amable y dulce Hinata podía soportar.

Quería venganza. Y la iba a tener.

Todo había empezado en la mañana.

.

Se acurrucaba en sus suaves sábanas, tratando de ahuyentar todo el sueño que aún permanecía en su cuerpo. Estiró la mano para poder alcanzar a su esposo. Al no sentirlo despertó y miro extrañada el lugar que ocupaba su esposo. Era rara la vez en que él se despertaba primero en fin de semana. Solo cuando tenia que ir a trabajar a la oficina se despertaba antes que ella y gracias a el insistente sonido de la alarma, que por cierto tenía varias horas puestas, y todas iban de cinco en cinco minutos.

Se sentó y buscó con la mirada a su esposo por toda la habitación. Al no encontrarlo se puso de pie y tomo una camisa de su esposo para cubrir su desnudez. Salio de la habitación y fue a la sala a ver si se encontraba ahí, al no encontrarlo se adentro en la cocina en donde encontró el cuerpo de su esposo tirado en el suelo mientras sostenía una caja de cereales con una mano.

Alarmada y espantada, llegó a toda velocidad al cuerpo de su esposo y con terror comenzó a mover por todo su cuerpo sus manos para ver si se encontraba bien.

\- ¡Naruto, dios mío!- Las lágrimas poco a poco invadieron su bello rostro.- ¡Naruto, amor, despierta!

\- Hi-Hina...ta...- Ante las insistentes llamadas de su esposa habló con voz entrecortada.

\- ¡Naruto! E-espera, resiste. Llamaré a una ambulancia.- Se puso de pie con lágrimas en sus ojos con la intención de ir por un teléfono. Pero la mano de Naruto la detuvo al sostener su muñeca.

\- N-no lo hagas.

\- ¡Como que no lo hagas, necesitas una ambulancia!- Trato de soltarse de su agarre pero al ver que Naruto se ponía de pie con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios paro de golpe, viéndolo estupefacta.

\- ¡Estoy bien, estoy bien! Solo me caí mientras me servía cereal.- Alzó el cereal que tenía en las manos.- Te escuche venir y no me pude resistir.- Le sonrió travieso.

Hinata no cabía en su asombro. Naruto le había jugado una broma, una broma en donde le hizo pensar que se había lastimado.

Poco a poco su rostro se fue transformando en uno lleno de furia y sin importarle lo mucho que lo amara tomó con fuerza la caja de cereal de la mano de Naruto y se la estrelló con fuerza en la cara.

\- ¡TOMA TU MALDITO CEREAL!- Hecha una furia se fue al cuarto que compartían, encerrandose.

Ah, no. Quería venganza. Y de la buena.

¡Que empezara la guerra!

.

Era un Miércoles en la tarde. El clima estaba fresco y agradable. Un día perfecto para un picnic en el parque. Pero no para ellos. En esos momentos estaban comiendo con el CEO de una empresa muy importante. Dispuestos a cerrar un trato. Ella estaba junto a su esposo como la buena esposa que era, al igual que la esposa de él señor que tenían enfrente.

Entre platicas y pláticas noto que su esposo estaba sumamente distraído charlando con él otro empresario. Discretamente sacó de su bolsa un pequeño frasco. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, tomó la copa de su esposo y la escondió debajo de la mesa en donde le añadió un par de gotas de laxante. Al tenerlo listo, lo coloco con cuidado en su lugar. Nadie se había dado cuenta al estar tan sumergidos en la conversación.

Oh, dulce venganza.

\- Brindemos.- Comentó el señor mientras alzaba su copa y su esposa lo imitaba.

Naruto hizo lo mismo mientras que ella con una sonrisa discreta miraba como Naruto se empinaba la copa hacia los labios. Sonrisa que se ensanchó al ver la cara de desagrado que puso Naruto.

\- ¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó con preocupación bien actuada. Joder que estaba para protagonizar una telenovela.

\- Esto sabe horrible.- Se quejó en voz baja. Tratando de que el señor con quien había cerrado un trato no se diera cuenta.

\- En serio. A mi si me gusto.- Interiormente se estaba partiendo de la risa. Como le gustaba su venganza.

\- En serio.- Ilusamente, volvió a darle otro trago a su copa. Solo para después volverla a poner en su lugar asqueado.- ¡Sabe asqueroso!- Se quejó en un susurro.

\- ¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó extrañado el señor. Alzando un poco la mirada para poder ver bien la expresión de asco de Naruto.

\- ¡No es nada!- Exclamo Naruto tratando de verse normal.- Mejor porque no hablamos de...- Paro de repente al sentir como su estómago se retorcía. Llevo ambas manos a su estómago, apretandolo con fuerza. Unas inmensas ganas de ir al baño lo invadieron y literal, sudaba la gota gorda.

Su cara se transformó en una llena de agonía. Le dolía su estómago a horrores y las inmensas ganas de ir al baño lo abordaron. Tenía que apretar con ganas el trasero para que no se saliera.

\- L-lo siento. Tengo que ir al baño.- Con prisa se puso de pie y prácticamente se fue corriendo al baño.

Apenas y pudo sentarse en el retrete cuando saco todo lo que tenía acumulado en una sonora flatulencia. Podían describirlo como un taladro en obra. Tanto que las personas que se encontraban en el baño tuvieron que evacuar por lo horrible que olia.

Mientras tanto Hinata aguantaba la risa.

Oh, si. Como amaba la venganza.

Lastimosamente para ella, su esposo se había enterado de su venganza al descubrir en su bolso el pequeño frasco de laxante y que todo lo que le había sucedido cobrará sentido.

Oh, no. El también quería venganza. Y de la buena. Demasiado buena.

.

Tuvo que esperar cuatro días para que pudiera poner su plan en acción. Esa tarde habían quedado con sus amigos después de mucho tiempo. Ya tenía su plan planeado y las cosas necesarios, solo necesitaba que Hinata se distrajera un poco para poder ponerlo en acción.

Cuando las amigas de Hinata la convencieron de que entrara a la pista de baile con ellas, rápidamente sacó el recipiente en donde contenía un líquido. Lo mezclo con cuidado en la bebida de Hinata y lo revolvió para que no se notara.

Sus amigos solo pudieron ver lo que hacía extrañados. Pero no preguntaron al ver la mirada de Naruto llena de maldad.

Hinata no tardó en volver. Se sentó algo cansada mientras con una mano se abanicaba. Bailar no era lo suyo. Tomó su margarita bajo la atenta mirada de su esposo y la mirada curiosa de sus amigos. Inmediatamente al dar el primer trago, escupió el líquido asqueaba.

Miro a todos los presentes pasmada mientras con una mano trataba de que el líquido no se cayera por su comisura y con la otra sostenía la copa. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando su boca comenzó a entumecerse.

Apresurada tomó varias servilletas ya que la baba comenzaba a salir de su boca a cascadas.

\- ¡¿Ue e eto?!- No podía ni hablar bien por la cantidad de saliva que se escurría por su barbilla. Su boca estaba entumecida, no podía sentir nada.

Inmediatamente al escuchar la risa callada de su esposo, algo hizo click en su mente. ¡Claro, solo él había podido hacer esto!

\- ¡¿Ue e eto?!- Exigió saber. Le dio un golpe en el hombro a Naruto mientras este controlaba sus risas.

\- Es un jarabe para la tos. Si te lo tomas te entume la boca.- Seco las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

\- ¡NAUTO!- Molesta, tomo sus cosas y se fue al baño. Siendo seguida por Naruto que volvía a estallar en risa.

Ah, pero esto no se iba a quedar así.

Se iba a vengar y con lo que más le dolía.

.

Desde la broma que le había hecho a Hinata, ya había pasado una semana. Naruto se encontraba extrañado al no ver la venganza de Hinata ya que estaba seguro que lo abría. Pero lo más seguro es que esperara que él bajara la guardia.

Ah, no. Eso sí que no.

Entró con cautela a su propia casa. Como si adentro hubiera un depredador listo para devorarlo. Al entrar todo estaba en suma tranquilidad, pero sin rastro de Hinata. Eso lo alertó. Se quitó su saco en silencio para que Hinata no se diera cuenta de que ya había llegado. Lo dejo en el perchero y subió las escaleras con cuidado para ir a su habitación.

Al llegar a la puerta tomo el pomo y la giro con suma delicadeza. Logrando abrir la puerta sin que emitiera ni un solo ruido. Asomo la cabeza y buscó con la mirada a Hinata.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su esposa con una provocativa lencería. ¡Joder que con solo verla se le había puesto tiesa!

Era una bella lencería negra de encaje. El brasier apenas y podía cubrir sus senos, además de que se transparentaba todo. Desde su lugar podía ver los rosados botoncitos de su mujer.

Pero lo que más le quitó el aliento y casi hace que se atragante con su propia saliva era la atrevida braga que traía puesta. Apenas podía cubrir su zona privada, además de que la parte trasera solo era prácticamente un hilito que se perdía en su exquisito trasero.

\- Hi-hinata.- Tragó pesadamente. Ni en su noche de bodas ella había utilizado algo tan atrevido y erotico a la vez.

\- Ya llegaste.- La voz con la que le hablo sono jodidamente erotica y sensual. Era una clara invitación.

\- Y-yo n-no, digo, t-tu, r-ropa, q-que... bueno...- Comenzó a balbucear por la excitante vista que tenía del cuerpo de Hinata. No es como si nunca la hubiera visto desnuda, digo, conocía a la perfección cada parte del cuerpo de Hinata, pero nunca la había visto con lenceria tan erótica.

Al sentir una punzada de dolor en su duro miembro, llevo una mano a la zona dolorida y trato de esconder su clara excitación.

\- Estaba a punto de cocinar. ¿Tienes hambre?

Que si tenía hambre. Joder, que se encontraba en desnutrición y le urgia poder saciar su apetito. Y no estamos hablando de comida.

\- No tardaré mucho.- Paso por su lado y salió por la puerta.

Naruto extrañado y algo confundido la siguió por detrás. Admirando la redondez del trasero de su esposa.

Hinata bajó las escaleras como si nada en lenceria. Enseñando todo. Se adentro en la cocina y comenzó a sacar ingredientes junto con los utensilios que iba a ocupar. Se puso a hacer algo sencillo. Una pasta sería suficiente.

Podía sentir la mirada penetrante de su esposo por detrás. Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa llena de maldad se instaló en sus labios.

Oh, si. Esto era lo que le iba a doler más a su amado esposo.

Abstinencia.

Iba a pasearse por toda la casa con esta lencería que apenas estrenaba.

Era tan vergonzoso e incómodo usarla. Ella jamás había utilizado ese tipo de lencería en su vida. Lo más cercano fue en su noche de bodas, y eso fue por la insistencia y travesura de su hermana y amigas.

Pero de usar unas bragas que técnicamente eran tanga. ¡Jamás!

Cayó un grito de sorpresa al sentir las manos de su esposo en sus caderas y su fornido pecho en su espalda.

Un gemido salió de su garganta al sentir la dureza del miembro de su esposo restregarse contra su espalda baja.

En parte también se estaba castigando a ella. En estos momentos solo quería que se adentrará en ella de una sola y dura estocada.

Soltó un suspiro al sentir las manos de Naruto deslizarse por sus piernas y llegas a su zona privada y comenzar a acariciar la tela de la braga.

\- ¿Y esta lencería desde cuándo la tienes?- Le susurro en el oído de forma sensual y lenta.

\- Hoy fui de compras con Ino y me la compro como regalo.- No iba a decirle que le llamó para que le ayudará a escoger. Eso seria muy vergonzoso.

\- Recuerdame darle las gracias a Ino después.- Deslizó su mano hacia arriba, acariciando su plano abdomen.

Hinata con fuerza se sujetó a la encimera. Tratando de no caer al suelo.

\- N-nunca dije que era para ti.- Cerró con fuerza los ojos al sentir la traviesa mano de Naruto acariciar sus senos.

\- Ah, no.

\- No...- No sonó muy convencida.

\- No me digas que esta es tu venganza por lo de la otra vez.- Sonrio con burla al recordar como dejaba el rastro de baba por donde sea que iba. Duro como una hora sin poder hablar bien.

\- Tal vez.

\- Así que tu venganza es dejar en abstinencia a tu esposo.- Adentro sus manos por debajo del sostén. Haciendo que Hinata soltara un gemido al apretar sus duros pezones.

Sonrio con malicia al ver como Hinata apretaba con fuerza la encimera. Callando sus gemidos.

No podía, no podía dejarse vencer por las calientes caricias de su esposo. Pero si él jugaba este juego, dos podían hacerlo.

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, se dio la vuelta y le planto un sonoro beso. Uniendo sus lenguas en una batalla feroz. Lo hizo retroceder hasta que su cadera chocó contra la mesa tipo bar que tenían en la cocina. Naruto algo sorprendido pero excitado la sujetó con fuerza. Acariciando todo su cuerpo.

Sin piedad, la hizo girar y la hizo subirse en la mesa. Abriendo sus piernas para que él pudiera acomodarse. Hinata lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Enrrollandose por su cuello y atrayéndolo más a ella.

Ante la falta de aire ambos se separaron, dejando un hilo de saliva. No tardaron nada en volverse a besar. Con toda la pasión que ambos sentían.

Hinata soltó un sonoro gemido al sentir como su esposo restregaba su duro miembro sobre ella.

Al sentir como Naruto llevaba sus manos a la bragueta de su pantalón, con una sonrisa triunfal, se bajó de la mesa y se alejó de Naruto. Quien solo la veía algo confundido.

\- Veo que no tienes tanto apetito. Entonces no es necesario que cocine.- Se dio la vuelta y camino meneando las caderas en un claro provocativo.

\- ¿Q-qué?- Naruto no cabía en su asombro y desconcierto. Tenía una erección tiesa a punto de reventar y unas ganas tremendas de entrar en su esposa en una dura estocada y ello sólo se iba.

\- Ya es tarde, es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. Mañana tienes una junta importante.- Le dijo mientras apoya una mano en el marco de la puerta y gira la cabeza para verlo. Aun dejando a la vista su enorme y jugoso trasero.- ¡Buenas noches!- Dijo con un tono meloso y seductor antes de irse a la habitación.

\- ...

Estaba más que claro que ni con una ducha fría podía quitarse esa erección.

Recordatorio: Nunca juegues con tu esposa si no quieres sufrir las terribles consecuencias. Hay que tener en cuenta que ella es la que decide si hay acción o no.

No termines como él.

El muy pobre ni con agua fría pudo calmar a su amiguito.

.

.

.

No soy de One-Shot ya que no se manejarlo. Siempre me da para historias más largas, pero esta idea me vino de repente al ver y escuchar la canción de Alex y me dije por qué no. Siempre hay primeras veces.

Espero que les haya gustado y yo me despido. Hasta la próxima.

Hecho y subido el mismo día. Esto comprueba de que con inspiración si puedes actualizar xD


End file.
